


Your Own Lines

by supercalivirgilistic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: ? - Freeform, Coloring, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalivirgilistic/pseuds/supercalivirgilistic
Summary: Roman wasn’t quite sure why he was seeing this, but either way, it was making his heart squeeze.





	Your Own Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thought I had - The rest explained in the story.

Virgil stared intensely at the sketch in front of him: the colours currently adorning the paper consisted mostly of blue, purple and red inside the bold black lines of the sketch. 

He was currently trying to decide what color to draw the petals of the flowers he had stopped upon when flipping through the coloring book. Finally deciding on a dark purple to contrast with the red petals, Virgil began to color in the petals. 

For whatever reason, coloring was a rather cathartic activity. It calmed Virgil’s nerves, made him less jumpy. Usually, he would do his coloring in his room where nobody could chance upon him and drag him away from his drawings, but all the other sides were filming another of the Sanders Sides videos, and Virgil wasn’t getting involved in that drama.

So, he figured it would be okay to come out into the “living room” of Thomas’ mind, immediately flipping onto the floor with his coloring pencils and paper.

That being said, Virgil didn’t really expect the other sides to get back so quickly. With music playing through his headphones as he hummed along, and his attention fully focused on keeping his colours in their lines, he failed to notice the arrival of the most flamboyant personality.

Roman, for his part, had enough surprise for them both. He was sure, had Patton been there, many pictures and cooing would take place.

However, the most Roman could do was stare in awe. Virgil looked so relaxed as he lay on the floor, idly humming along to a song Roman faintly recognized as he darkened the green of the leaves on one of the flowers. 

Shaking his head go try to wake himself up, Roman plopped down on th floor next to Virgil.

“What’s going on?” Roman asked curiously, tapping Virgil’s shoulder softly to get his attention.

Virgil jumped slightly when he noticed Roman,  taking an earphone out as he raised an eyebrow in the creative side’s direction. 

“Why are you coloring in the living room?” Roman asked, turning onto his back and playing with one of Virgil’s coloring pencils.

Virgil took the crayon, a light yellow-orange gold, out of his hand and put the dark green he was holding into Roman’s hand.

”Because it was quiet and not dark.” Virgil answered lazily, twiddling the purple pencil in his hands as he found his place again.

Roman hummed absently, turning onto his side to watch Virgil for a second. “Mind if I join?”

Virgil shrugged. “Do as you like.”

Roman just smiled, picking one of the pictures lying around Virgil.

——

Having another presence in his bubble while he was drawing made Virgil a little uncomfortable, but, to his bewilderment, Roman made no teasing remarks, no funny jokes, no dramatic flair. It seemed that Roman, in this quiet atmosphere Virgil had created for himself, was a calming presence rather than an agitating one. The sound of Roman’s pencil on his paper was as soothing as his own, and the only other sound was their breath and the occasional noise from the two other sides in their own rooms.

Usually, silences were awkward but somehow, in that moment with Roman, it was peaceful and comfortable.

Virgil thought maybe, he could be okay with this.

 It was after Virgil had finished his first drawing and a quarter of the way through his second, and Roman over halfway through his first that he said anything.

 “Virgil.” Roman asked, not looking up, speaking in a soft voice, as if he was only half paying attention to what he was saying. “Why do you color?”

Virgil didn’t reply for a long time. Roman didn’t push. Previously, Virgil would have snapped at Roman, insulted him to defend himself, escaped to his room as fast as possible. 

 But recently... recently, Roman had dropped his seeming resentment for the anxious side and Virgil didn’t know what to make out of it. Butterflies were flying in his stomach now and he didn’t know how to deal.

But, for whatever reason, Virgil told the truth.

He didn’t run.

He didn’t try to defend himself from imaginary threats.

And it wasn’t a big thing, it wasn’t important to anyone but him and it shouldn’t have been a big deal but it was.

It just was.

Its hard to confide in people about things that have been a secret for so long, inconsequential as they must be.

”It helps my nerves.” Is all Virgil says, but his fingers tremble where they hold down the coloring page.

Because what if Roman laughs?

What if he makes fun of him?

What if he tells the others, and they laugh at him as well, because it really is such a silly thing and oh, why did Virgil ever think this was a good idea and_

”Oh. I can see that. I’m feeling quite sleepy, myself.”

Oh. Virgil feels all the what if’s run away, and a small smile blooms on his face. 

Maybe if it’s Roman, having a drawing buddy wouldn’t be so bad.

“You can join me next time if you want.” Virgil states quietly as he gathers up his two drawings, smiling softly as he walks away.

Peace and quiet doesn’t necessarily have to be created by himself, Virgil muses.


End file.
